My Jacob
by angel of cullen
Summary: What if Edward never came back? What if Bella and Jacob DID get their chance? 5 years later, Bella's troubles reemerge. Will Jake's love be enough to fix her? BellaxJacob and maybe BellaxEdward
1. Nightmares

**_A/N: Hello everyone. So, figured I try my hand at the whole Twific thing. This chapter's short, but it's sort of a preview. Tell me what you think...reviews will make me smile XD_**

_I was surrounded by darkness, but I could vaguely make out the shapes of the trees surrounding me. There was a figure in the distance, sparkling like a million diamonds. He was getting smaller and smaller as he walked away. I opened my mouth the scream his name, but I couldn't make a sound. I couldn't stop him. I tried to scream one more time…_

My eyes flew open and I sat upright, wiping the tears from my cheeks. Next to me, my best-friend-in-the-world/boyfriend was staring at me with relief. He grasped my hand, "You were screaming again. I didn't want to wake you up."

I didn't have to ask him what I was saying; I could see it in the shadow of rage creeping over his face. He knew exactly what I had dreamt of, since I'd been having the same nightmare so often lately, "Oh, Jake," I whispered, "It was terrible" And, remembering the real event, the tears began to flow again. He pulled me close, "It's okay Bella. I'm here. I will _never_ leave you" he held me even more tightly, trying to protect me from my own mind. I was shaking violently. Each night it became more and more vivid. I tried to bury myself into him and forget. This was the only place where I felt safe, in the arms of Jacob Black.

After my sobbing quieted down, he gently released me and stood up, "Let's go get you something to drink." I held out my hand and he pulled me off the bed, leading me to the kitchen of our tiny apartment, where I slid into a chair as he prepared two cups of cocoa and sat down across from me, holding my hand across the table. We were silent for a few minutes. He played with our hands, turning them over until he thought of something to say, "Charlie called again."

I didn't respond. Flashes of the figure in the woods filled my brain.

"He really wants us to come over for Thanksgiving dinner." I tried to let myself be distracted. "Did you tell him that we'd be in Jacksonville? I can't cancel on Renée this late. You know how she gets."

"Bells, he's all alone. He's not used to it after all that time he spent with you." He said it sincerely, but his face betrayed him. I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue, "and…Sam called too."

"I figured."

"Hikers are getting killed in the forest again. They think it's...her."

"_Her_?" I asked, my jaw dropping, "As in…" I couldn't form the word: _Victoria_. My single greatest fear.

"Bella, it's okay. We won't let her hurt you, or Charlie. The pack just needs me to help protect the town barriers. Sam thinks that this might be the last time. He thinks she might slip up."

"She doesn't slip up. It's been five years and you guys haven't even…" I trailed off, afraid of hurting his feelings, but it was already too late. His tone became defensive, "She hasn't hurt _anyone_ in Forks. Ever. And she's not going to this time. We're not that useless." I knew what he was thinking. It got worse every time I had those nightmares. He walked away from me, just as a precaution, and put his mug down. The handle was dented where his fingers had been.

"You know, it's getting harder to explain all the broken stuff every time people come over." I tried to joke. He was facing away from me, but I could see him stiffen. He was trying so hard. I could hear him speak through gritted teeth, "Just tell them it's the _dog_." He said it like it was an insult.

I gauged his posture, determined that it was safe, and went over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, "Bella, don't." his teeth weren't clenched anymore, and I could feel his muscles relaxing. I rested my head against his back, "It's okay. You won't hurt me." We stood like that for a few seconds, until he turned around and held me.

"I'm so sorry" he said into my ear, "I hate this so much; never being enough, almost hurting you. God, I wish it would just…" I pulled away, holding his face in my hands, "Jacob, look at me. You are everything I need. I love you. I wouldn't care if you were the Lochness Monster; I'd love you anyway. And yes, I'm worried about Victoria, but it's not because I'm worried about her hurting me. It's because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she hurt you."

That seemed to get him back to normal. He shrugged away my hands, "Ha! Like that's ever gonna happen!" He had no idea what she was capable of, but there was no way I was going to get it through his head without hurting his stupid pride. I sighed, "Just _be careful_."

"Sure, sure" he smirked.

**_A/N: Well, just wouldn't a Jacob story without those two words (technically one word, but whatever). Weird that they left that out of the movie_**


	2. Flashback

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts! Here's another chapter._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Wuthering Heights**

Three weeks later, we drove to Forks. The weather was, as expected, dismal. I could feel the pit in my stomach growing as we neared the small house with the police cruiser parked in front of it. Nothing had changed. When we rang the doorbell, the door flew open almost immediately, as if Charlie had been waiting behind it. He hadn't lost weight, like I thought he would have, considering the fact that I wasn't around to cook anymore. He threw his arms around me in a big bear hug, a weird thing for Charlie, shouting, "Bells! It's so great to have you home, hon! Your room's all ready. Just like you left it."

"Thanks, Dad. Sorry it's been so long. We just…you know, we've been busy." He didn't even think twice about my crappy excuse, though, because he and Jacob were already busy chatting away about cars and sports. I dragged our suitcase upstairs and flung opened the door to my old room. Everything was the same; ancient computer, familiar sheets. It was exactly how I'd found it almost six years ago. I checked under the bed. Sure enough, my torn up copy of _Wuthering Heights _was still there, forgotten after Charlie gave me a new, hardcover copy to take with me to college. I opened it up and let myself be pulled into the world of Catherine and Heathcliff. I was just getting to the good part, when the actual story starts, when I felt two hands wrap around my arms, "What are you doing on the floor?" I jumped ten feet, dropping the book, "Jake! Don't scare me like that!" I picked up my book, intending to continue reading, but he grabbed it out of my hands, "This one again, Bella? You can probably recite the whole thing without looking! But who would want to anyway?" He flipped to a random page and read dramatically, "Kiss me again, but don't let me see your eyes! I forgive what you have done to me. I love my murderer…but yours! How can I?" he broke down into mock sobs.

"Well I apologize for appreciating great literature. And I forgive you for that awful performance." He pouted and tossed me back the book (which I naturally missed), "Jak-" I started, but I couldn't finish my complaint because he dove into me, pushing us both onto the bed, "Jake!" I mumbled, "Get off!"

"Sorry, Bella. Can't really understand what you're saying." I knew he wasn't using his whole body weight, but it was still uncomfortable. I managed to squeeze through just enough to get my face out, "Jacob Black. You are _such _a kid sometimes."

"I don't age, remember?" I could hear him grinning. He propped himself up on one arm and kissed me for a very long time, finally stopping to say, "forgive me?" I laughed softly, "Maybe…" and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him again. Kissing Jacob was amazing. It was like we had our own secret language. It wasn't so much about passion; I felt safe and happy knowing that he would be there forever.

Eventually, I reluctantly let go of him, "Charlie's downstairs." Jacob got up, walked over to the door, and slowly shut it. He grinned, "There's a game on. He's not coming up here anytime soon." I opened my mouth to protest but then shut it and pulled him back down, "fine, but just kissing." I shut my eyes and he kissed me again. This time, though, it was different. His lips and body felt colder than his usual feverish temperature. In fact, they were almost freezing. He gripped me more gently than usual, and I kept getting the feeling that he was going to pull away from me at any second. My heart started pounding quickly as I realized why this was so familiar, and wrong. I opened my eyes and pushed his chest with all my strength, catching him by surprise and making him fall off the tiny bed. He jumped up,

"Bella! Bella, what's wrong?" I was hyperventilating at that point. I still wasn't sure what had just happened to me. He held me and calmed me down. It seemed like he had to do that way too often lately. Once I could speak again, I said, "Jake, I'm so sorry. I don't…it's just…I…" I didn't actually know why I had acted so weirdly. It was the first time anything like that had happened. I tilted my head up and looked at Jacob, _my Jacob_; deep brown eyes, copper skin, shoulder-length dark hair (it was our compromise). I ran my fingers up and down his face. This was the person that I would love forever. We were meant to be together. His was the only face I would ever need. I repeated this in my head over and over. I could not—would not—forget it.

**_A/N: Yeah, I know, it was short and rather uneventful, but this is really more of an emotional story than an eventful one. I do promise some action though!_**


End file.
